Preguel to a Brothers Love
by SaradocCraver101
Summary: Prequel to a Brothers Love. Ray and Leo become friend but Ray cowirter Leo'sBaby80 OCLeo


Prequel to a Brothers Love.

Leo is on a training session on a nice cool night. When he looks down to see a teenage boy in trouble.  
He watches to see where he can attack then sees an opening.  
Leo to himself: Here we go again the dragons picking on some kid. I guess itll be up to me to save him since my brothers are home with my father.  
Leo jumps down and calls to them.  
Leo: Yo Punks come and get me!  
One looks.  
Dragon: Oh its that mutant freak we fought a while back and look fellahs hes alone. This will be fun lets get him and leave the little wimp alone. Time to make turtle soup out of that turtle.  
They lunge at Leo and he blocks the bats from hitting him.  
Leo: Boy thats all you punks got well its time to teach you a lesson to mess with teens. Go on make my day you sleaze balls.  
One looks.  
Dragon: This will be easy Ill go first.  
He runs at Leo with a stick and Leo grabs it flipping him on his back. Then he jumps up back into the shadows.  
They all run away when they see his katana shining in the lights.  
All Dragons: Oh man lets get out of here before he kills us with his swords. He can fight without the other 3.  
Leo watches as they run and jumps down and looks at the kid on the floor.  
Leo: Hey you are you ok? You had some fall. Come on Ill help you up.  
The boy looks up.  
Ray: Thanks whoever you are. I was just walking and they jumped me.  
Leo reveals himself and the boy looks.  
Ray: Wow a real mutant turtle ninja. My name is Ray and you are?  
He looks.  
Leo: The name is Leonardo nice to meet you Ray. Come on with me Ill introduce you to my brothers at the lair.  
He looks.  
Ray: Oh there are more of you?  
Leo: Yea 3 more and my father of course; but hes a rat come on dont be afraid of me I wont hurt you. Im one of the good guys.  
Ray sighs and follows Leo as he goes down the manhole cover.  
Ray: Ok you live in sewer.  
Leo looks and smiles.  
Leo: Yea of course humans wouldnt accept us if we lived above ground. We have a few human friends but not many. I guess its official you can be one of the humans we can trust. Dont be afraid they wont hurt you.  
Raph looks.  
Raph: Leo who is that kid and what is he doing here? Dad is going to have a fit.  
Leo looks.  
Leo: Raph chill this is Ray; I was training and saw him getting jumped by dragons. They had him surrounded and I saved him now sit.  
Don and Mike also look.  
Don: Ok why does he seem so scared? Didnt you tell him we wouldnt hurt him?  
Leo: Yea I did just introduce yourselves to him while I go make some hot tea.  
Ray looks and begins to shake because of the way Raph was staring at him.  
Mike looks.  
Mike: Hey Ray whats up my name is Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey everyone else does.  
Ray smiles.  
Ray: Hey Mike Im Ray nice to meet you.  
Raph glares at him and goes after Leo in the kitchen.  
Raph: Umm bro have you been paying attention to the way that guy is looking at you? I have a bad feeling about him Leo something just aint right with that boy.  
Leo looks.  
Leo: Dont be ridiculous hes a teenager that just got jumped by purple dragons. Theres nothing wrong with him will you chill already?  
Raph sighs.  
Raph: Fine Leo whatever youre the leader and you know best. Just watch your shell by him please!  
Leo: Ok Raph I will come on help me with the tea.  
Raph and Leo enter the living room and Leo hands Ray the cup.  
He takes it and smiles.  
Ray: Thank you Leo I need a cup.  
He looks.  
Leo: Youre welcome Ray. After you finish your tea Ill walk you home because its really late.  
Raph looks.  
Raph: Yea and Im going with you if you like it or not bro understood.  
Leo shrugs.  
Leo: Ok Raph whatever. Im a big turtle I can take care of myself stop acting like the older brother when I am.  
Raph hears Leos shell cell ring and looks.  
Raph: Umm Leo I think you better get that. You know how she gets when you ignore her calls.  
Leo looks at his shell cell and sighs.  
Leo: Ok Im coming gee. Ray Ill be right back I have to get this call.  
Leo enters his room and Ray watches as he closes the door.  
Raph, Mike, and Don realize it too.  
Leo sits on his bed and answers.  
Leo: Hey Steph whats up? We still on for that movie tonight?  
She smiles.  
Stephanie: Of course we are were best friends arent we Leo? Dont forget pick me up at 8pm and dont be late. Bye Leo see you at 8pm.  
Leo looks up at his ceiling and sighs. Then he hangs up his shell cell and exits his room.  
Leo: Sorry about that Ray I had a call I couldnt miss. You ready to go now?  
Ray: Yea I am lead the way.  
Raph also follows as Leo and Ray exit the lair and head top side. Leo looks at his watch.  
Leo: Oh man Raph I need to go can you walk him to his house he lives two blocks down from Aprils.  
Raph: Yea sure Leo but when you come home from your date we have to talk and Im not playing I mean it.  
Leo: Yea ok I heard you. Ill be home at 10pm then well talk just make sure he gets in ok.  
Raph watches as Leo disappears and sighs. Ray looks and scratches his head.  
Ray: Hey Raph whered Leo go?  
He looks.  
Raph: He had somewhere to be by 8pm why?  
Ray looks.  
Ray: No reason just wondering thats all.  
Raph also sighs.  
Raph: Come on your house is two doors further am I right?  
Ray: Yea you are thanks again and tell Leo Ill see him around.  
Raph: Yea sure Ill make sure I tell him bye Ray and use this when ever youre in danger peace.  
He looks at it.  
Ray: What is it?  
Raph looks and explains.  
Raph: This is a shell cell its a device we use to keep in contact with each other and our friends.  
He opens it and looks.  
Ray: Is Leos # in here by any chance?  
Raph looks.  
Raph: Yea Ray his is the 1st because hes the eldest and the leader. See you around.  
Ray enters his house and Raph walks away rapidly after seeing him get in safely.  
He returns to the lair.  
Raph: Ok bros that kid weirds me out I swear.  
Mike and Don look up from their game.  
Mike: Yea I know it weirds us out as well. Something about that boy isnt normal and hes really attached to Leo. That cant be good.  
Raph stares.  
Raph: Yea I know tell me about it. Especially since Leo has a major crush on Stephanie and those two will end up together. I can feel it and man Im scared that if it happens Ray will turn jealous and do something awful.  
Leo walks Stephanie to her door after the movie and blushes as she kisses his cheek.  
Stephanie: Thanks Leo I had a good time. See you tomorrow at the lair for movie night.  
He looks up and smiles.  
Leo: Yea so did I. Goodnight Steph see you at 7pm and youll get to meet a new friend of mine Ray.  
She looks.  
Stephanie: Oh ok see you then bye Leo.  
He watches as she enters the house and then heads back to the lair using the shadows.  
Leo arrives at the lair and Raph looks.  
Raph: You and I need to talk now. Im telling you Leo that kid weirds me out I swear.  
Leo sighs.  
Leo: What are you talking about Raph hes harmless stop worrying about it damn it? You need to stop worrying thats my job not yours Im the eldest not you.  
Raph looks.  
Raph: I know that but Leo.  
Leo glares.  
Leo: This conversation ends now Raph goodnight.  
Leo closes his bedroom door and takes off his belt and gets in his bed and falls asleep instantly with Stephanie on his mind and in his dreams.  
At Rays house all he can think about is Leo.  
Ray to himself: I think he likes me. We would really make a good couple Ill give him time to get to know me and then tell him I love him.  
Years pass and Leo and Ray hang out a lot and become really close friends. One day Leo and his brothers go to meet Stephanie and Tirana. Leo sees Stephanie and walks away from Ray and grabs her hand. Stephanie also smiles when she sees him.  
Stephanie: Oh Leo Its so good to see you I missed you so much how are you doing? Did you tell your brothers about us yet?  
Leo: Yes Stephanie I did and my father also knows. I also missed you a lot how was camp?  
She smiles.  
Stephanie: Fun but all I could think about was you all the time I was there.  
Ray glares and Raph realizes it.  
Raph: Oh shell I knew it. Damn it Leo how can you be so blind?  
Don, Tirana, and Mike also look.  
Tirana: What is his problem?  
Raph walks by them and away from Ray.  
Raph: He has a crush on our brother and Im telling you he sees Leo kiss Stephanie hes going to lose it and attack one of us or all 3? We have big problem bros.  
Leo looks in Stephanies eyes and their lips meet and he embraces her.  
Ray glares at them and his face turns red and he storms off after stabbing Raph in his arm.  
Raph feels the knife penetrate his arm and falls. While hes on the ground he holds the knife to Raphs neck and his brothers look in fright.  
Don: Leo damn it Ray just stabbed Raph and is trying to kill him do something.  
Leo stops kissing Stephanie and looks in horror.  
Leo: Ray what are you doing to him get away from him now; take me instead let my brother live please!  
Stephanie watches and screams.  
Stephanie: Leo what are you doing ninja kick his damn ass! Dont surrender to him that easily! Leo please dont no!  
Ray lets him up and turns to Leo.  
Ray: Fine he lives if you come and live with me! If you dont Ill kill your brother and I mean it Leo make your decision!  
Leo looks at Stephanie and at the knife at Raphs neck.  
Leo: Fine Ill go just let him up and stop this please Ray.  
His family watches in horror as Leo heads to Rays house and watch as the door closes and Leo disappears.  
Raph gets up and holds his bleeding arm.  
Raph: Just peachy now what are we going to do?  
Don looks.  
Don: First we get back to the lair and wrap that wound and then talk to Sensei and decide. Come on Raph; Mike and I got you.  
Stephanie breaks down in tears on the ground and Tirana holds her.  
Tirana: Come on Steph your boyfriend will be fine. He knows how to take care of himself lets go. Stop crying please!  
She looks up and wipes the tears from her eyes.  
Stephanie: I love him what do you expect me to do. He just let him take him and didnt fight back when hes a ninja master! Tirana Im so worried about what Ray will do to him and Leo wont fight back because he has to protect his brothers! Without Leo my life is empty!  
By Rays Leo is looking out the window and wondering how his brothers, father, and his girl are doing without him around.  
Ray enters Leos room and closes the window.  
Ray: I told you to stay away from that window Leo. You keep it up I swear Ill kill your brother Raphael. Shut those blinds now!  
Leo looks.  
Leo: What is your damn problem? Im only looking out the window.  
Ray glares.  
Ray: Oh you are fine then Ill teach you not to deceive me starting now!  
Leo backs away and Ray starts to hit him as he tries to hide.  
Ray: Now for the last time I catch you looking out that window Ill beat you until your green skin turns red understand. Im going to the store you better be here when I come back understood?  
Leo watches as he exits and cries into his pillow on the bed. Then he takes his hand and feels the blood dripping down from his mouth. He runs into the bathroom and takes off his headband rinsing out the blood into the sink. He dries his head band and goes back in his room to read a book eventually falling asleep with the book across his chest.  
Leo hears Ray calling his name.  
Ray: Leo get out here now its time for dinner!  
Leo: Im not hungry Ray. My mouth is hurting thanks to you and I cant taste the food! So if you dont mind Ill pass and go to bed!  
Ray doesnt answer and eats then he enters Leos room and beats him up again.  
Ray: Take this you freak! Now get your shell in the kitchen and eat your dinner!  
Leo slams the door in his face and yells.  
Leo: I said Im not hungry now leave me alone! I said Im going to bed now goodnight Ray!  
Leo locks his door and sinks in his bed soaking his pillow with blood as he cries out in pain.  
Back at the lair Stephanie is crying on Master Splinter. He strokes her forehead gently.  
Master Splinter: My child hell be back calm down and get some sleep! Youre exhausted and need your rest!  
She heads upstairs to Leos room and sinks in his bed hugging the pillow and crying into it.  
Raph heads upstairs and strokes her forehead gently.  
Raph: Steph calm down well get him back. He wouldnt want his girl for 4 months crying over him now would he? Get some rest ok night Stephanie.  
She falls asleep and Raph covers her with Leos comforter and sighs closing his door quietly behind allowing her to sleep.  
Mike, Don. And Tirana look.  
Tirana: Man shes literally breaking down without him around. She really loves him and knows he loves her.  
Splinter looks up and grabs his chest.  
Master Splinter: My sons I cant breathe.  
Don runs into the bathroom and gets an aspirin and gives him a glass of water to wash the pill down.  
Don: Sensei are you ok now? Thats the 3rd one this week.  
Splinter looks.  
Master Splinter: Yes my son I am goodnight. I am so tired and need my rest; Im not as young as I once was. My age is finally catching up to me!  
Mike looks at Raph and his eyes fill with tears.  
Raph: Oh man we need Leo our father is really sick! Anything happens to him no one but him can keep us together damn you Ray!  
He punches the wall and his fist begins to bleed.  
Raph: I wish that was Rays friggin blood I want my brother back! I cant do this anymore! I may be the 2nd oldest but I cant lead only Leo can!  
Don grabs his hand and cleans out the wound with peroxide.  
Don: Ok I know that but you have to stop doing this Raph! Stop hurting yourself its not your fault stop blaming yourself!  
Back at Rays Leo is in his room and sees the house is dark and sees Rays car gone and sighs. He looks to make sure he wasnt anywhere in sight and sees a note on the counter.  
Leo.  
Im going out of town for a day dont even think about leaving the house. Because if you do Ill beat you so red you wont be able to feel a thing understood. Ill be checking on you with the cell I left on the counter by this note it rings you better answer! Or Ill kill your brother Raph and I mean it too! See you in a day.  
Leo takes the cell off the counter and grabs the key and leaves the house and heads to Stephanies apartment making sure he has the cell on really loud and can answer.  
Leo to himself: He has no idea how sneaky I am does he? While hes gone I can spend time with my girl its our 10 month anniversary I cant stay away from her anymore.  
Leo uses the shadows and goes by Stephanies window and throws pebbles at it.  
She hears them hitting her window and looks outside after she opens her window.  
Stephanie: Whose there? Show yourself now youre scaring me!  
Leo looks up.  
Leo: Down here sweetie in the shadows! Steph look its me Leo.  
She sees him and tells him.  
Stephanie: Omg Leo youre free let me call your brothers to tell them.  
He goes up the fire escape and looks.  
Leo: No not yet sweetie. The last thing I need is them to know; Ray will kill Raph if I go back to the lair. I have a duty to my brothers to protect them especially with my father so sick; I know hes dying hes very old even though hes a rat! His body just cant take anymore. But Ray is out of town for an entire day and Im going to spend our 10th month anniversary with you. I love you Stephanie promise me you wont tell them I escaped tonight I mean it sweetie.  
She embraces him and kisses his lips.  
Stephanie: Yes I promise I wont tell! I missed you so much.  
They look in each others eyes and they descend to her bed and everything fades to red as he moves up on her. She sighs as they get deeper and grips him tightly.  
Stephanie: Leo I had no idea you were into this! I love you so much! I dont want this night to end!  
He smiles as they go on into the night.  
Leo: It wont I promise! Now silence no talking!  
Leo hears the cell ring and puts his finger to her lips.

Leo: SH!  
She smiles and lays her head on his chest falling asleep instantly as he strokes her forehead gently.  
He answers.  
Leo: Yea Ray what do you want I was asleep did you have to wake me up? I told you I wouldnt leave and I didnt. I wont let you kill my brother now let me go back to sleep Im tired?  
Ray: You better not have Ill find out Leo. Ill be home at 1:30pm tomorrow and you better be there. Bye!  
Leo: Yea see you at 1:30pm goodnight Ray!  
Leo hangs up the cell and sighs holding Stephanies soft body against his. He sets the alarm for 11:30am so he can be back at Rays house before he gets home. He falls asleep instantly feeling satisfied and refreshed. She snuggles up to him and feels secure with him by her side and kisses his lips as he sleeps soundly.  
Around 10:30am Leo wakes up and covers Stephanie with her comforter and kisses her forehead gently leaving a note on her nightstand.  
To Stephanie.  
Last night felt so right. Take care of my brothers until I can figure out a way to escape him. Remember Steph not a word to them about me coming to you while he was away. Love your boyfriend Leo! Hope to see you soon babe!  
He disappears out the window and back to Rays house locking the door behind him. Then he goes into his room and falls asleep with memories of him and Stephanie in passion all through the night playing in his head. Leo hears Rays car pull up and gets out of bed holding himself below his waist.  
Leo to himself: Ok if I knew that would cause me pain I never wouldve but I couldnt stop myself shes so beautiful and irresistible and my human part just took over last night. I love her so much. I dont want to stay here anymore! I want to go home with my family and my girl before we lose our father for good!  
Ray enters.  
Ray: Leo you whore where are you?  
Leo pokes his head out from his room.  
Leo: In my room Ray.Im not deaf gee dont yell.  
Ray glares.  
Ray: If youre not then why didnt you answer when I called well Leo!  
Leo: I was in the frigging shower and couldnt hear you over the running water! Excuse me for living what do you want anyway?  
He shows Leo a note that he found by the door and hands it to him.  
Ray: Whos that from?  
Leo: No one just leave me alone and let me read what it says thats the least you can do since Im not allowed out of this house. Now get out of my room!  
Leo slams the door in his face again and sits on his bed and opens the note.  
Leo reading letter: Leo our father died this morning from a heart attack! We really need you home now; we are falling apart without you around to comfort us.  
Love your brothers, Stephanie, and Tirana!  
Ps  
We buried him in the deep area of Central Park using his walking stick to mark his grave!  
Leo crumbles the note and breaks down in tears on his bed. Then he gets up and stabs the pillow with a Chinese star and punches the wall with his fist!  
Leo slams the bedroom door and runs out to the park and goes to his fathers grave and breaks down in tears over it.  
Leo: Sensei no I failed again. I shouldve been there when you had that attack! I caused it by staying with Ray to protect Raph! Now youre gone and theres no one there to protect the family! I should kill myself and get it over with Im useless!  
Raph puts his hand on his shoulder.  
Raph: Leo Im sorry I told you like that but I had no other way to tell you! He died in peace as he slept!  
Leo cries over the grave and hears Ray.  
Leo: Oh no Raph get out of here! Dont let him see you or hell kill you please for me your brother. Just go! Take my place youre the leader now just get out of here!  
Raph: But Leo I cant lead and you know it damn it come home with me!  
Leo glares and Raph runs away and sees Ray grab him by the shell and dragging him in the house slamming the door behind him!  
Raph to himself: Oh no Leo dont let him hit you! Come on bro fight him damn it!  
He watches through the window as Ray punches Leo repeatedly and tears form in his eyes then Ray closes the blinds and Raph sits in the corner and cries on the ground! Then he goes back to the lair and slams his bedroom door not saying a word to anyone and breaks down in tears on his bed blasting music so no one hears him crying!  
Mike hears him crying and enters the room.  
Mike: Raph whats wrong and wheres Leo?  
He looks up.  
Raph: Being a wimp and letting that bastard beat him up. I dont know what to do anymore Mikey I cant do this. I cant be the elder brother only he can and he doesnt seem to give two shits forget it I give up!  
Mike looks.  
Mike: Raph dont say that please! Come on bro you took care of us while he was in Japan didnt you?  
Raph: No Master Splinter did. All I did was hit my punching bag!  
Mike looks.  
Mike: Yea but then after Karai attacked us you went into elder brother mode didnt you?  
Raph: Yea Mike I did. But he was only gone for 2 months. Hes been gone almost a year and now dad died I just cant anymore leave me alone!  
Mike looks.  
Mike: No I wont the only one that can lead now is you until we can figure out a way to get our brother back now get off your shell and think of something. We know you can come on Raph youre not dumb. Youre just a hot head that likes to break things! We need Leo and youre the only one that can help us get him back please just try!  
Raph looks.  
Raph: Ok I will but now we all need to get some rest and you know it now march to bed and tell Don to do the same. Ill get him back I swear to it! He is only doing this because Ray threatened to kill me and now that bastard has gone too far now he has a big problem and its with me.


End file.
